


Дать время

by Lethys



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Logan is such a gentleman, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: ...И пусть они сами разбираются.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 24





	Дать время

Кажется, буря миновала. “Бурей” Логан называл инцидент минувшего дня, во время которого Магнето (Эрик…) чуть было не смял самолёт, словно использованную салфетку, прежде чем выкинуть её в ведро.

Сейчас, когда Профессор и Магнето (относительно) мирно играли в шахматы, Хоулетт мог позволить себе немного расслабиться. Уснуть всё равно не получится. Даже если что-то и произойдёт, инстинкты Логана тут же обострятся и вырвут его из сна. Но можно было хотя бы ненадолго откинуться в кресле и прикрыть глаза.

-Э-рик, - услышал он предупреждающий голос Профессора. Глаза Логана моментально распахнулись. Да ради всего Святого, что на этот ра…

Ладонь Эрика лежала на щеке Профессора, тот в свою очередь, льнул к ней. Вроде ничего страшного и не происходит, но жест интимный, явно не предназначенный длят посторонних глаз.

Логан удивлённо вскинул брови. Ксавье всегда говорил об Эрике как о старом друге, не углубляясь в подробности. Конечно, он и не обязан был всё рассказывать. Но Логан оказался не готовым увидеть, как Профессор резко сменяет гнев на, эм, милость. Нет. Скорее всего, он сейчас вновь переменится в лице, оттолкнёт руку Лэншерра, они опять начнут спорить…

Но именно в этот момент Профессор вспоминает, что они с Эриком в салоне самолёта не одни. Его взгляд быстро метнулся в сторону Хоулетта.

“Без телепатии не чувствуете присутствия посторонних, Профессор”, - чуть было не ляпнул Логан, но мысленно улыбнулся. Пока есть возможность не быть услышанным.

\- Логан… - голос Профессора был каким-то испуганно-удивлённым. Выражение лица полностью соответствовало интонации. Лэншерр сидел невозмутимо (по крайней мере, так казалось со спины), но руку всё-таки убрал.

В этот раз хотят поговорить без свидетелей? Насколько безопасно будет оставить их вдвоём? Вдвоём. Неожиданно, Хоулетта осеняет, и в этот раз его брови сходятся к переносице. Это не его дело. Это не его грёбаное дело. Его дело – помочь Профессору найти Мистик. До Парижа лететь ещё час-полтора. И если они хотят провести это время вместе – пусть будет так. Лишь бы самолёт не начал сминаться, словно консервная банка.

Логан поднялся со своего места, держа руки перед собой в жесте “разбирайтесь сами” и прошёл в кабину пилота, прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Хэнк, как только Хоулетт тяжело опустился в кресло второго пилота.

\- Они захотели поговорить. Без свидетелей, - обтекаемо ответил Логан, опуская факт про ладонь Эрика на щеке Профессора. В конце концов, а вдруг Логан недопонял, и эти двое просто сейчас поговорят.

\- И ты их оставил!? Да ты… – начал было возмущаться Хэнк, но Логан прервал его:

\- Спокойно. Они взрослые люди. Разберутся как-нибудь что, да как.

“Что ты, мать твою, несёшь?” – Хоулетт потёр глаза. Он не знал, насколько его слова обнадёжили Хэнка, но раз тот не сорвался с места, чтобы лично убедиться, что всё под контролем – значит, поверил, что так и есть.

В принципе, всё и было под контролем.

До этой грёбаной ладони Лэншерра на щеке Профессора.

***

Как только Логан скрылся в кабинет пилота, Чарльз откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Эрик, какого чёрта ты творишь? – спросил он, проведя ладонями по своему лицу.

\- А что такое? – деланно изумлённо спросил Эрик. – Он ведь такой же, как мы. Мутант.

Руки Чарльза бессильно упали на колени. “Ты серьёзно?” читалось в его глазах.

\- Не смешно, - отрезал он.

\- А я и не смеюсь, - парировал Лэншерр, отпивая виски. - По-моему, неплохая аллюзия. К тому же ещё и ирония: ты ведь до сих пор считаешь, что люди примут нас?

\- Замолчи, - его взгляд зло метнулся в сторону иллюминатора и обратно на Эрика. – Я считаю, что не нужно проявлять себя так явно. Дать время и шанс привыкнуть, а не как ты… - Чарльз стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику, останавливая себя, - Да кому я это объясняю, Господи?..

На время между ними повисла тишина. Чарльз ведь жался к ладони Эрика. И будь Эрик проклят, если он спутал прихоть с… С чем её можно спутать? Не зря же Чарльз попросил Логана уйти в кабину пилота. Нельзя просто намекать, а потом ничего не делать.

Хорошо, Чарльз не делал первый шаг, тогда это сделает Эрик. Оно обогнул столик, на которым остались забытыми шахматы и подошёл к Ксавье. Расстояние было небольшим, но, в принципе, протиснуться можно.

Чарльз нерешительно смотрел на Эрика снизу вверх, но руки уже тянулись к его штанам. Приспустив их, Чарльз без лишних разговоров обхватил пальцами уже наполовину стоявший член. Эрик застонал не сдерживаясь, заново переживая забытые ощущения от прикосновений другого человека. Нет, не просто другого – когда-то любимого. Возможно, это чувство ещё осталось где-то совсем далеко в воспоминаниях, но сейчас для него нет места и не времени

Совсем скоро Эрик начал двигать бёдрами, наслаждаясь скольжением кожи по коже.

\- Ты этого хочешь? – процедил Чарльз, уставившись на него снизу своими глазищами. – Этого?

От такого тона стало даже немного обидно. Нет места чувствам, да. Но неужели и хотя бы намёка на взаимность?

\- А ты? – Лэншерр держался из последних сил, чтобы не начать сипеть.

Выражение лица Чарльза сменилось с дерзко-сердитого на удивлённо-растерянное. Ксавье всегда был собран, а сейчас выглядел так, будто бы простой вопрос застал его врасплох. Таким Эрик выдел его впервые и не смог удержаться: жадно прильнул к соблазнительно приоткрытым в замешательстве губам. Пусть кусается, если хочет. Но, к удивлению, Чарльз не стал сопротивляться Чёрт. Эрик рассчитывал на быстрый секс, без поцелуев. Но с Чарльзом всегда всё шло не по плану.

Обеими руками Чарльз торопливо расстегнул свои брюки и попытался стащить их вместе с бельём. Почувствовав под собой возню, Эрик разорвал поцелуй и, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Чарльза, принялся помогать ему со штанами. Где-то на периферии сознания замаячила мысль, что у них (у Эрика так точно) с собой нет ни презервативов, ни смазки. Десять лет всё-таки очень долгий срок. И это будет просто нереально войти с первого раза без подготовки. Если только Чарльз не… - заткнись! - …трахался с другими мужчинами.

Эрик шумно втянул носом воздух. Кажется, самолёт слегка тряхнуло. Турбулентность, скажет потом Эрик. А поверят ему Логан с Хэнком или нет, это его уже интересовать не будет.

Наспех смочив слюной свой палец, Лэншерр аккуратно надавил им на мышцы, осторожно проникая вовнутрь. Эрик облегчённо выдохнул. Нет, если бы ему было всё равно, его бы и не задела мысль, что Чарльз мог спать с кем-то ещё. Возможно, он и спал. Но не подпускал никого к своей заднице.

\- Убедился, что тебя ждал?

От вопроса всё внутри Эрика похолодело. Чарльз смотрел на него насмешливо. Неужели закончилось действие серума? Эрик ведь сейчас про такую чушь думал… Надо же было самоконтролю подвести его именно в этот момент.

\- Угадал, - фыркул Ксавье. – Здесь и телепатом быть не нужно – у тебя всё на лице написано, друг мой. И не надейся, что сможешь засунуть это, - на этот раз он обхватил член пальцами, удерживая его на весу, - с первого раза.

Эрик так и замер. От Чарльза, который только недавно был готов убить его взглядом, не осталось и следа, он снова флиртовал. Принял предложенные ему правила игры. Когда пауза затянулась, Чарльз немного подался вперёд и прошептал на самое ухо:

\- В моей сумке где-то должен быть крем для рук…

И Эрик его нашёл. Всё лучше, чем слюна. Теперь Чарльз стоял на коленях на сидушке кресла, руками упираясь в его спинку. Более-менее комфортная в их случае позиция. Вариант разложится на полу - не рассматривался.

Эрик входил в Чарльза постепенными, короткими толчками. Замирал каждый раз, когда Ксавье стонал, словно от боли. Возможно, ему и было больно, но он терпел, по чуть-чуть принимая в себя всю длину.

Когда спустя долгие минуты бёдра Эрика оказались плотно прижаты к заднице Чарльза, тот сбивчиво ругнулся:

\- Да чтоб… тебя…!

Желание Эрика подхлёстывало начать двигаться сразу. Здравый смысл возмущался в ответ: “Тебе доверились. Опять” и “Хоть сейчас не наделай глупостей”.

Одной рукой Лэншерр перехватил Чарльза поперёк туловища, в ладони второй сжал его член и несколько раз двинул по всему стволу, оглаживая головку большим пальцем. Когда Ксавье начал дышать чуть ровнее, Эрик подался назад.

\- Грх-х!.. – Чарльз оторвал одну руку от спинки кресла только чтобы вцепиться ногтями в ладонь вокруг его члена. Эрику пришлось остановиться.

С одной стороны, секс был давно и спешка ни к чему, с другой, самолёт уже скоро достигнет пункта назначения. Времени просто не было. Но Эрик стойко ждал. Ждал, пока хотя бы иссякнет поток тихих проклятий в его адрес. Не обоснованных, между прочим. Ведь Эрик помнит про то, что - как там сказал Чарльз? – “нужно дать время привыкнуть”.

\- Verdammt! – вырвалось у него, когда Чарльз двинулся ему на встречу.

\- Шевелись… - прошипел Ксавье.  
Видимо, именно этого подсознательно ждал Эрик. Разрешения. Что Чарльз даст отмашку, мол, “Давай! Я тоже этого хочу”. Лэншерр пару раз толкнулся, и оба раза Чарльз отзывался прерывистыми вздохами и ответным движением бёдер. Эрик не выходил полностью Они продолжали плотно прижиматься друг к другу. Если бы только они оба сняли свои рубашки…

Кто-то из них начал двигаться быстрее, второй подхватил. Эрика это не волновало. Он сосредоточился на ощущениях в своих руках. В сердце. И вокруг члена…

\- Твою…! – сдавленно выкрикнул Чарльз, судорожно сжавшись.

Оргазм Эрика последовал незамедлительно. Лэншерр уткнулся носом в плечо Чарльза, чувствуя, как его сперма разливается внутри. Время рассаживаться по местам неумолимо приближалось. Эрик медлил до последнего, до последнего вжимался в Чарльза, пока тот не начал осторожно приподниматься, всем телом намекая, что с него пора слезать. Эрик отсел на своё место, а Ксавье ругнулся, всё так же упираясь рукой в спинку кресла. Но почти сразу же поднялся ровно на ногах, хотя спина и была слегка ссутулена из-за продолжительного нахождения в неудобной позе, и, не поднимая брюк, которые болтались на щиколотках, ушёл в туалет приводить себя в порядок.

Эрик еле сдержался, чтобы не предложить помощь.

Через минут десять Чарльз вернулся: умытый, причёсанный, в новой рубашке, заправленной в брюки, и с салфетками. Не глядя протянул одну Эрику.

\- Спасибо, - Эрик аккуратно обтёр салфеткой свой член и наконец-то нормально надел штаны.

\- Не за что, - ответил Чарльз, оттирая капли спермы, попавшие на сидение.

\- За салфетку, - уточнил Лэншерр, направляясь в туалет.

Чарльз пропустил это мимо ушей и даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Видимо, устал пытаться убить его взглядом без своей телепатии.

И вот они снова сидят друг напротив друга. Шахматные фигуры стояли неподвижно ровно на тех клетках, где их и оставили. Чарльз снова не смотрел на Эрика, потягивая виски, Эрик, не видя обратной связи со стороны Чарльза, уставился туда же, куда и он – в иллюминатор.

Эрик услышал, как открывается дверь кабины пилота. Чарльза даже не смутило, что Логан мог войти в любой момент. Или доверился, что Эрик проконтролирует, чтобы металлический замок не открылся. Лэншерр быстро посмотрел на Чарльза, но тот не отрывал глаз от ночного неба.

Логан с шумом шмыгнул носом. Принюхивается, что ли?.. Зараза.

\- Самолёт один раз сильно тряхнуло, - твёрдо произнёс Логан, и вопрос повис в воздухе.  
\- Турбулентность, - как ни в чём не бывало ответил Чарльз и медленно перевёл взгляд на Хоулетта. – Мыт же в небе, как-никак.

\- Я так и подумал, - ответил Логан и снова сел на другом конце салона, а Эрик не сдержал улыбки.

Ага, подумал он. Конечно.


End file.
